All There Is
by Koken
Summary: LEMON! DanielxVala, almost a PWP, what the second date was like. . .


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate SG-1, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants?

**Warning: **Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. This is not a fic for the kiddies! You really shouldn't be showing this to children, not right, they could get damaged! Then they would turn out like me, we all know we don't need no more me's runnin around this ruttin world now ain't that right!

Anyway…I digress…the story…here you go.

All There Is

By: Koken

Daniel was used to Vala dropping into his lab unannounced but this particular moment was a little different. "How do I look?" Came her sweetly accented voice from the doorway.

The archeologist would never have considered not looking at her but once he did he regretted it. The woman stood in his lab with a silken blue dress hugging her soft curves, her long smooth legs held in white leather boots. Her hair fell in jet black lines down past her shoulders while two shimmering clips help her hair back from her face. Daniel's body reacted instinctually to the site of her body being hugged by cloth, he could swear it could be transparent in the right light. He stayed close to the table, making sure to take care of the sightlines between him and the alien woman. He cleared his throat and tried not to let his eyes widened too much. "You look…" he searched for something, a diplomatic word, complementary, not flirtatious, it was the most stressful choice Daniel had ever experienced and still all he would say way "…breathtaking."

Vala's smile burst into a wide roll across her face. She was radiant in every sense of the word. "Why thank you Daniel. Are you ready?"

Daniel was a bit taken aback. "Excuse me? Ready for what?"

Vala walked close to the table avoiding the obvious path around the workspace. She went directly for Daniel's side in an effort to push their physical closeness. "Why, for our date of course."

"What?" Came the astonished man's voice.

The enchanting woman laughed and slid closer, her shoulder running against his. Shivers ran down Daniel's spine when she did that, something even he didn't expect to happen. "We haven't gotten a chance to finish the night that was so rudely interrupted, you remember last week you said you weren't doing anything tonight?"

Daniel sighed and blinked a few times thinking, his voice filled with his negative response. "Landry has to give us permission to go off-base, we have to make a reservation at a restaurant, and at this time a night we'll never get in…"

Vala looked down, her smile disappearing. "Oh," the disappointment was palpable in her voice. "Well, the general said it would be fine, but I didn't know what kind of complication was involved with dinner plans on this plant." A deep sadness crept into the woman's usually cheerful voice. Daniel's resolve fell apart like unlinking Replicator blocks. "Wait…I …have a suit here, I'll get dressed up, wouldn't want you to make me look bad now would we?"

The alien woman's smile erupted all the way to her beautiful brown eyes. She slipped away with a wonderful skip in her step. Daniel couldn't help but smile. She was graceful, playful, beautiful woman and there was nothing more exciting he could think of than spending the evening with her, perhaps too exciting.

Daniel found himself taking great care to make himself presentable. He smoothed his pressed shirt slowly and grabbed his jacked, turning it to see that the pinstripes where perfectly straight before pulling it on. He took a final deep breath in an attempt to drive his sudden nervousness away. It was just a date, that's all, just like before, despite that fact the archeologist had grown much more fond of her since then. He dreamed of her, watched her when she wasn't looking, found himself slightly preoccupied by her. He cared about her in a primal, instinctual and intellectual way. He hadn't felt quite like this for any one in a long time…

Vala was quite impressed with her teammate when he finally emerged from the locker room and took a twirl for his onlooker. She loved the way he looked in the suit, a tailored sweet look that followed his form. She smiled at his deep blue shirt, almost silken, making her want to reach out and stroke his chest. He wasn't wearing a tie, and the alien founder herself strangely attracted to the smooth flesh below his casually undone top buttons. She made a conscious effort to swing her hips as she approached the archeologist.

Her efforts were not lost on Daniel as he attempted to keep himself calm. He offered her his arm and she gave the motion an inquisitive look. The girl broke into a smile and let out a laugh when she suddenly remembered what the gesture meant, she wrapped her own arm around his, giving him a triumphant smile.

Daniel slid back into the driver's seat with a sigh, He didn't really like the look on Vala's pretty features but he didn't know what to do about it. "I don't understand" She repeated, her voice obviously agitated. "Restaurants make every patron stand for hours before serving them?"

"No." Replied the disappointed man as he raggedly ran his fingers through his short messy hair. "There are too many people to serve them all immediately, some have to wait there turn. Friday night is a very popular night for people to eat out."

Vala crossed her arms frowning deeper as she leaned against the passenger seat in a huff. "Isn't there something else we can do?" Daniel's mouth opened, obviously suggesting the option of going back to the base, she let out a long groan and flopped her head against the headrest. "No…" she whined a little, "I don't wanna go back to the base yet." She said with the slightest pout to her bottom lip.

Daniel smiled, she could always pull what she wanted from him, he couldn't resist when he knew giving it to her would cause no harm. "Alright…do you like dancing?"

Daniel wasn't sure how the alien would react as they walked in to the loud, clamoring club. Music pumped and jolted all the way to the archeologist's insides. He generally didn't like to spend his Fridays in loud terribly smelly, crowded areas but Vala's face made him enjoy the moment. She looked around in wonderment, watching the wiggling bodies move on the dance floor, she moved ahead of him exploring the room. He slid his hand onto her hip, keeping himself connected to her just in case.

The night was a disaster for Daniel, but fun for Vala. She pulled him close to her and started moving the way she observed the others, she looked up at Daniel with a wicked smile plastered on her face. She loved the excuse to get close to him, to press her thinly covered body against him. She mimicked the most sexual advances she observed on the dance floor, constantly tossing her hands around Daniels neck and pulling him within millimeters of kissing him, but refused to give him the satisfaction of skin to skin contact. His hands were as respectful as Daniel normally was, until a few minutes passed and she moved them onto her hips. She had a tendency to roll her body up and around him, letting their movements mimic and twine.

She moved her lips toward him the time, intent on capturing his lips, but poor Daniel had been teased just a moment to long, he pulled back panting, avoiding her hot brown eyes. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked, lips pushed close to her ear. The woman just nodded and let her hand slide down his arm as he stepped back into the crowd. His body tingled, his breathe hot and ragged out of his body, he weaved to find his way to the bar.

Vala moved with herself, eyes closing for a moment, feeling a unique sense of security, until a sudden warmth filled her backside. Hands came around her front, sliding across her stomach and hips. But this really didn't feel quite right. She opened her eyes and glances down to see to dark hands across her silk dress, not Daniel's. She twisted away turning to give the man a glare, and/or a piece of her mind when she felt him bend down to kiss her. She immediately pushed, her arms throwing the man into the crowd, as her firm voice yelled. "No."

He reached out, grabbing her arm with a tightness the alien wasn't fond of. Daniel returned just in time to see the man grab her arm, which that alone made him suddenly angry. Something possessive and protective inside him told him to intervene. He reached forward and instead of going for the man's hand, immediately slammed his fist into the man's face.

Vala watched the ordinarily pacifist slam a fist into the creep that tried to kiss her. Although she was grateful, she immediately noticed the man's fiery eyes. She turned to Daniel, disapproval in her tone as she pressed her lips to his ear and said firmly. "We should go now, I'm hungry."

Daniel unlocked the door, gently steering her into his home as they entered. She immediately looked around his home admiring the many artifacts, extensive bookshelves and small television. She smiled. "You have a very…extensive collection." Said the former thief as she picked up a strange looking statue.

Daniel let out a soft chuckle. "None of it is valuable beyond it's cultural significance. Just incase you were wondering…you know…"

Vala rolled her eyes, "Now don't even suggest that I was gonna take anything . . . Actually, I'm a little insulted!" She gently replaced the statue, letting the small chain artifact, formerly concealed in her palm to drop back over the statues neck.

She followed him through a small hall into a kitchen. Daniel flipped on the light and immediately opened the fridge. "So what would you like?"

"Just you." She whispered with a predatory growl, too low for the man to hear.

"Just what?" Daniel asked in surprise, checking over his shoulders, not sure what he just heard.

"Just food." She responded with a bright smile.

She let her soft hands trail along the shelves and looked through the titles. "You are quite the 'bookworm'"

Daniel cracked a smile moving smooth and quickly. The dark haired woman watched the tailored pants on his backside, his jacket discarded, deep blue shirt almost shimmering with his movements. He reached up and got a glass, filling it with water and gently setting it on the counter in front of Vala.

She smiled and took it. "You didn't have to hit him ya know, I had it under control.

He stiffened a little, returning to the cooking without looking at her in the eye. What was he going to say? The his nature was orerridden by the reaction to protect something he loved? That he didn't like the idea of a man touching her that way, that he didn't want to share her, that he would do it again in a heartbeat? He took a deep breath and just simply spoke as honestly as he could bear. "I didn't mean to insult you by it."

She smiled at his slight delay, she took a slow lip of the water, still able to feel a heat inside her, the same heat of his body up against her's. Her eyes scaned the kitchen slowly, her eyes falling on a bottle of wine on a rack. She stood slowly and wandered over to it pulling it off the rack with a smile. "Can we have some with dinner?" She asked gently.

Daniel looked down, her brown sweet eyes asking, and he wanted to say yes. "I have to drive you back to the base when we're done, I can't do that if I've hand wine."

"Then don't drive me back after dinner." Vala said flatly.

Daniel's eyes went a little wide, but he kept them trained on the food he was stirring.

"You can wait a little longer, besides, you don't have to have more than a glass, I hear that a glass of red wine a day is good for the heart." On the word heart she reached out a delicately placed one flirtatious hand on Daniel's chest.

He found himself unable to take his eyes away from his chest where her hand lay, her fingertips barely brushing his flesh, but his skin felt like it was burning. He cleared his throat and turned to her, leaning in, his breath spreading over her cheek as he reached for a different bottle. "This one, I think it…complements the dinner better."

Daniel smoothly uncorked the bottle and poured them each a glass before returning to his cooking. He felt himself heating up, and not from the cooking.

"So is all Tau'ri music so… loud?" Vala asked twirling her glass and sipping slowly.

"No," Daniel responded, finally able to put the heat of his skin out of his mind with a long sip of red wine. "That was just the kind many like to dance too."

"Is there any slow movements? Or are they the same as the ones we saw tonight?" She asked, an inquisitive glint in her eye.

Daniel smiled as he shut off the burners and slid the food onto two plates. "Just eat your dinner missy." He ordered as he took another nervous sip.

Vala smiled at how uncomfortable he was, and the flush in his face. He was a beautiful man, sweet, and delicate, but sometimes, he had a way of being very, very strong. She liked that he wasn't afraid to hit a girl if hit first, if he had too, but still defended her against anything. She remembered all they had been through as a team, SG-1, and smiled to herself.

Vala ate, but she didn't really pay attention to the food, just the way she was eating it. She was very careful to make every movement enticing to the fundamentally male human being in the room. She made sure to draw her fingers across her chest, she sipped slowly, letting the red wine stain the skin of her lips a little bit. She let the fork slide across her tongue and lips with a sensual ease. She made sure to look at Daniel, let her deep brown eyes burrow into his senses and refused to let him go.

Daniel felt like unbuttoning another button. She kept looking at him with almost a predatory look. She had a youthful innocence which was only sometimes forced, she was cheerful but at the moment the woman was nothing but sensual. She oozed something almost tangible into the room and made sure that Daniel could see the way her tongue caressed her fork, and her lips touched the glass. Never before had the man wanted so badly to be dishware. He wanted to be touching her lips. He wanted her badly enough to feel ashamed of it. He took his glass and took another long slow sip, when he felt the last few drops slide across his lips he set the glass down. Vala let out a sound, a soft moan, as she said something, some kind of complement, but Daniel wasn't listening due to the blood rushing into his ears.

He lifted the bottle and tipped it to pour more blood red liquid into his glass, but only a small amount trickled out. He took a deep breath, unable to remember just how much he had consumed and how much Vala had. His breath caught when he suddenly looked up to see the dark haired woman very close to him. "Daniel" she whispered gently, as she lowered herself into his lap.

"Vala…p..please, we can't do this…" He protested, as she kissed him. Hot lips came together and Daniel found he couldn't deny her. He was going to kiss her just this once he told himself, that was all. He leaned into her, pressing himself up and requesting entry into her mouth with a flick of his nimble tongue. She opened to him and he let his hand fall to her waist and pull her tight against him. The other hand let itself creep into her hair and lovingly stroke her face as his tongue explored her wet mouth. He sucked slowly on her lips and tongue, her hands tugging on his shirt.

For Vala it was over too quickly, she starved for more. God Daniel was good at that, sweet, passionate, strong, caring, all rolled into one moment of a masterful tongue twirling around hers. Daniel pulled back, running from that tenuous edge between reality and ecstasy. He let his forehead touch hers and opened his eyes to gaze at her. He had a deep blue desire in his bright iris, staring deep into the woman on top of him. "We can't do this. There are regulations against team members enga-" His plan to stop her failed miserably as she kissed him again.

This time Daniel was pushed back, her tongue and lips assaulting him with a hunger. Her hands were in his short hair, pulling and she pressed her chest to his. The man felt the chair push back on it's back legs and he reached out to grab the table. It was a few moments of feverish action before he was able to push the determined woman away, not just to settle his chair but his pounding heart.

They stayed for a moment apart, Vala standing, panting, still with the look of a hunting cat in her eyes, moving with the grace of a stalking animal. Daniel panted in his chair, staring at her for a time as he tried to catch his breath. "I want you Daniel." She whispered carefully.

"Stop," he ordered but she didn't really make an effort to slow down. "Vala…I…" Daniel tried to stand to get physically away from her, his mind clouded equally with doubt and lust. The move backfired as her slender hand slid between his thighs and she pushed him against the wall.

"I said…I want you Daniel…aren't you going to do something about it?" She asked, a low quality to her voice that let him know she wasn't kidding.

Daniel could not think straight with her hand touching him that way, he could feel her heat even through his pants and she didn't keep her hand still. No, the soft kneading motion played his control like guitar strings. "I…I don't want just one night Vala…" He wrapped his arm around her waist as the statement made her retreat a little. He spun her around and pushed her against the wall, letting himself get lost in the sensation. He let himself push against her, let his weight pin her, let his knee slide between her thighs and let her feel his hot breath on her face. "I want you …but I want more than just your body. I …I…love you…" He whispered, almost not saying it, afraid she would run again. Afraid all she wanted was sex. The one thing he couldn't live with himself if he gave her, at least not without her knowing how he felt.

Panic rose in Vala's chest, but she could feel him so close, so close that her body trembled. He'd forgotten about the rules. He was hard, very very hard against her thigh and he wanted her. She shivered at the sensation of him dominating her. Imagined what it would be like for him to just lift up her skirt and take her right there. She smiled at the thought and felt Daniel's hand on her soft face. He looked at her with concern, sweetness, tenderness, he cared for her. He slid back leaving a delicate kiss on her forehead, but turned his back and began clearing the dishes slowly. She watched him move with a sadness in his frame.

She had chased this man, flirted with him, tried to seduce him, she dreamed about him. She wanted him day and night. There was not a single soul Vala believed more creative, kind, or open to accept her than this man. She couldn't run forever, couldn't avoid confrontation until the end of time. She loved him, she did, but it was hard to say, hard to force out. She reached out to stop him, taking the plates and setting them back on the table.

"You already have all of me there is to offer…" She whispered, touching her lips to his in a soft caress of a touch.

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "You…I…I do…?"

"Doesn't mean we're-" Vala started only to be interrupted.

"Oh no," He scooped her off her feat in a smooth effortless motion, "You go to bed with me tonight, your waking up with me tomorrow. And the day after and the day after…"

Vala grabbed the doorway to the bedroom at they passed, stopping Daniel's movements. "So wait…I'm stuck with you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep" Daniel replied, "Unless you want out…last chance…"

She let go of the doorway, letting herself slide from Daniel's arms to stand on the floor. "I'll have to take my chances" She whispered, pulling him into the bedroom and kicking the door closed.

Daniel kissed her again, another searing kiss that made her forget exactly where she was. She felt his tongue invade her mouth and twist, she felt him dominate the kiss sucking her tongue into his mouth and making her shudder. He was such a good kisser. He kissed her and lead her back until she had the back of her knees against the bed. He broke the kiss and took his supporting hand away, letting her fall to the soft landing.

He smiled the way her hair flew up and her eyes stared at him half lidded, her tongue licking her lips gently. She lifted one leg up and let the spiky healed boot land directly on the man's chest. He smiled and slid his hands up the white leather and up her silky thigh. The fabric of her dress fell and he admired her white lace panties as he moved them back down. He pulled the zipper on the inside down slowly and removed the shoe from her smooth skinned foot. They repeated the dance with the other foot, and he discarded the shoes to the floor.

Vala's hands roamed his body through his clothes, feeling him, stroking him, trying to arouse him to the point of aggression. She wanted the man to pin her against the wall again. She couldn't get the image out of her head of him taking her rough and making her scream, she wanted to see if Daniel had an animalistic desire in him, or if he only liked it soft and slow.

The archeologist leaned down and kisses her again, pushing slowly backward until she lay on her back. He crawled up her body kissing her silky dress along the way. Vala however wasn't quite patient enough for that. Instead she wrapped her legs around the man and flipped him onto his back forcefully. She immediately went to his belt and began pulling it off.

She leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss that made him groan. She swallowed the sound he made and sucked slowly, tongue melding with his. She let her fingers twist into his short hair, and kissed slowly toward his chin, along the slightly stubbly flesh until her tongue dipped into his ear. She smiled at his sharp intake of breath.

"uh uh uh," He groaned in a disappointed tone as he leaned up and reached behind her, unzipping her delicate dress as opposed to ripping it off of her. He discarded the fabric and flipped her back onto the bed, more forcefully this time. "Don't make me tie you up, just stay." He ordered with a low growl in his voice.

His fingers were soft, delicate, caring as he undid her bar and removed her panties, kissing every inch of exposed flesh as he went, he loved the way her breathe quickened. Loved the way she shivered under his warm touch. He settled between her legs and rubbed his stubbly cheek across her thigh while he lazily ran one finger up and down her soft folds. A smile crept across his face as she gasped and peered gently down at him between her legs. His beautiful clear blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he slowly licked his lips.

Her eyes fluttered shut however as his wonderful tongue touched her throbbing flesh. He worked slow strokes licking her fully and the alien woman shuddered at the sensation. Daniel was good at more than just kissing. She let herself lay back at he licked her center, sucking slowly and letting his fingers tease her entrance.

She jumped and let out a sharp cry as he let his tongue flick over her clit eagerly. Her hands flew to his hair and held his head as she arched her back. The sensation went through her body like crashing waves, getting higher with every sensual lick. His fingers pushed into her and carefully stroked her throbbing spot.

Daniel reveled in the sound of Vala's moans, hearing them cascade through the room as he assaulted her so personally. He pushed his as deep as they could go, moving them quickly and stretching her as his tongue relentlessly assaulted her wet folds.

"Daniel…" She moaned, twisting on the sheets unable to keep still with his tongue doing such things to her. She felt like her world was stretching thin. She never felt such warm pleasure stretching so far before. She wanted desperately to find release but his tongue slipped slower just when she wanted it faster. Her hands grabbed the sheets above her head, her breathe tore from her throat and her long hair stuck to her face from the sweat. "Oh…please…Daniel…please…" She found herself begging, whimpering and wiggling for him, and she didn't care, she just loved that feeling…the heat, she felt her thighs begin to tremble uncontrollably and she tightened them around Daniel's head, his free hand held tight onto her thighs and he buried his face into her sweet smelling body as she screamed and fell over the edge.

"Oh…god…Daniel…" She whimpered, thighs falling away from his as her breath slid from her body in a dangerously pleasure filled moment. She could feel her every sensitive spot on fire, could feel her entire body humming with ecstasy as he sneaked up and kissed her delicately.

Her lips were slack for the first few seconds, before she returned the kiss with equal tentative sweetness. "So…your…that kind of lover…" She whispered.

"What kind?" He asked her, his deep soft voice vibrating through her like a kitten purring.

Her neck tingled with sensation and she smiled to herself before answering. "You're the kind who makes sure a woman feels…"

"Worshiped?" He supplied the word as her pulled her close to him, his lips barely a bit of distance from hers. his face touched hers with tender fingertips and whispered slowly. "adored?" He let his lips drop to hers and whispered the next word over them. "Loved?"

She smiled, taking a deep breathe as his lips graced her neck. He moved with ease and gentle stability, she still felt warm and fuzzy, still ready to tremble when she felt his smooth soft pants brush against her thigh, a hard object under the stretching fabric. Pulling her back to the man in front of her she stared at him. Messed hair, deeply lustful blue eyes, his glasses gone, but his shirt and pants still firmly in place. She was glad to see that his pants stretched, the normally straight pin strips skewing from his arousal. She kissed him, deeply, tasting herself on his tongue and letting a moan slip into his mouth.

He kissed her harder in return, letting her work back up after falling from the mountain of pleasure he let his hands possessively roam her body. He loved the feel of her. She was delicious and beautiful, he curves pressed against him. He remembered again, suddenly the taste of her wetness, he found his hand moving slowly into the valley between her thighs. His thick soft fingers sliding into her wet folds again.

He broke their kiss and looked down at her flushed face as his fingers sunk into her for the second time. "Wow, your…still so warm…so wet…"

"No," She whispered, pulling his head back to hers, "I'm hot." She pushed him back, climbing to her knees as she started to undo the buttons of Daniel's shirt. "I want you…to fuck me Daniel."

The archeologist's eyes widened at her bold request. No, he demand. But that was about the moment that she unzipped his pants. The sudden release of pressure and rush of cool air on hot skin made the man hardly able to remember where he was, much less deny a beautiful woman what she wanted. He stepped off the bed momentarily to let his pants fall. He pulled his elastic of his boxers around his hard length and let that fall as well. He threw his shirt away as he stalked the dark haired woman on all fours. He attacked her mouth the moment it was in strike range, attaching his lips to hers and kissing with an open floodgate to his passion.

Their naked body's touched, flush together with a sudden surge of electricity. Vala's sensual curves, Daniel's tight muscles and his aching need. She found that suddenly, her body hungered like she could not believe, she could feel her desire pooling deep in her stomach and sliding down, her anticipation palpable.

He was so hard, pressed against her thigh, throbbing as he kissed down her chest to her breasts. His lips captured one pink nipple and made her scream, the other hand massaging her breast with wicked intentions.

Daniel loved the sound of her screaming, loved the little sounds she made into his mouth, or the sharp intake of breath when his warm body touched hers. He wanted to swallow her whole, her sweaty body arching and wiggling beneath him as he let his length inch toward her center. He wasn't sure if he could take this, all her seductive sounds, her hands on his shoulders, his back, and then she leaned up and whispered in his ear. She was begging…begging for him to do it, hard…

Vala's voice was desperate in his ear, she didn't want to lower herself to begging, but she wanted it so, so bad. "Please…please…"

Daniel closed his eyes and kissed her, to taste her mouth again, and also to just make her stop begging.

Vala however, couldn't wait any longer. She pushed Daniel, hard, throwing him off of her and off the bed at the same time. The alien woman bounded after him. He looked completely cute as he lay shocked on the floor of his own bedroom starring up, his erection, still very 'at attention.' She lowered herself down around his hips, letting the head of his throbbing need just touch her wet folds.

She smiled as the sudden gentle touch made Daniel realize exactly what was going on. His eyes wide and suddenly the one who once was teasing her was now at her very mercy. There was nothing he could do but look at her with the most need filled eyes. Ecstasy was just a few millimeters away.

Her hands held down his muscular hips with a delicate thumb in the deep V made by his pelvis. He wanted to plunge into her, but didn't dare without permission, and she held it there, just above him. His mouth went dry suddenly as he felt the painfully slow sensation creep across his erection. Dear god she was dripping down him, so wet she was going to make his loose it before he even got inside her.

She smiled and stared down at him, he looked like he was going to explode, his hands attempted to grip the carpet and his toes curled. His eyes were begging, and his teeth bit down on his lower lips. It seemed like an eternity but it was only a few moments.

"Please…" Daniel finally whispered, giving in to her, letting her win, giving what he had pulled from her.

There was an instant reward for his sacrifice, her hips dropped. Daniel was expecting her to ease slowly, but her wet body enveloped him quickly. She stretched around him, so tight and so wet that he actually gasped arching up. He couldn't remember at this moment how long it had been since he felt a woman from the inside out, but he did forget just how amazing the real thing was.

She didn't move at first, just sat with him buried to the hilt inside her, breathing hard and finally letting his hands return to her curvy form. Her skin was on fire under his finger tips, hotter than molten lava, but compared to her insides it was nothing. Her body started moving in a steady deep pace, rocking against him and riding him. They both let out slow sounds. Vala's moan and Daniel's groan sounded like music as the mixed together and filled the room. Both of them closed their eyes for a moment, ragged breathing focused on the electric sensation.

"God, Daniel…" She whispered as he planted his feel and began a steady upward thrust to meet her rocking body.

"Vala…oh…You…feel…so good." He moaned opening his eyes to look at her. She was beautiful as she rode him, her soft hands on his stomach, breasts pressed together. Her hair clung to her and he deep brown eyes looked down at him with a sweetness and beauty he knew was just for him. Their pace increased and her head fell back, a long moan tearing out of her throat.

Daniel could help himself anymore, he griped her hips tightly and flipped her so her back was on the floor in a moment, he never let his throbbing need leave her wet heat as he hooked on long smooth leg over his shoulder and pressed deep into her with a hard thrust.

The woman beneath him let out a gentle scream, his hands sinking into her hair as he thrust, and thrust, pushing as deep, hard and fast as he could manage. There wasn't any way he could hold back any longer. He felt her fingers dig into her shoulder but she just moaned, crying out with every thrust. He hoped he wasn't hurting her, because he didn't think he could hold back, it felt too good, to good to stop, god he was so close. He felt her name, unintelligible moaning, and ragged breath spilling from his lips.

Then her voice, like sunshine in his ears, but burning somewhere deep in his boiling blood when she whispered, "A little big more…please…I'm so close.."

Her kissed her gently as he picked up speed, but couldn't hold the lip lock. He had to breathe, had to move, had to keep going. Even as his muscles tightened and he felt himself spilling over the edge into oblivion he thrust himself as much he could until her voice reached his ears.

Vala's scream was louder then she thought it would be, tearing from her involuntarily as her orgasm made her body betray any sliver of control.

He didn't want to crush her, but he couldn't hold himself up any longer. His arms felt like mush as he crumpled next to her. They both lay exhausted and connected struggling to pull in oxygen. He slid down to one side, and only then did he remember they were on the hard floor and not the bed.

Daniel slid up onto one elbow and peered down at Vala's face. Her expression looked tired, sated, gentle, tame. Her brown eyes were muddled and hazy as they looked back at him. "You wanna lay in the bed?" He whispered softly.

"Mmmm…Don't wanna move…" She whined, curling into him and snuggling her face into his neck.

Daniel's arms gently encircled the woman's calming naked body, lifting her slowly into the bed and pulling the blankets over her. The strong man turned away, but found her hand on his arm before he could take a step. "Where are you going?"

He smiled gently, she didn't want him to go? His heart skiped a beat as he saw her tired smile. He slid in beside her, stroking her hair with one gentle hand. Vala's face slid onto his warm chest and snuggled gently into the crock of his neck.

Daniel's soft steady breathing evened out after a long time, only then did the dark haired alien whisper. "Love you too Daniel"


End file.
